


Together

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Thomas, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas bit his lip. What he was about to say now may ruin Minho’s life forever. He hadn’t wanted to, but going through this alone was becoming too much. His omega side was pleading for his alpha and it was becoming physically exhausting not having Minho around.</p>
<p>"Minho, I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“Minho?” Thomas asked when he heard the receiver pick up. 

“”Thomas! Hey.” Minho said happily. 

Thomas bit his lip. What he was about to say now may ruin Minho’s life forever. He hadn’t wanted to, but going through this alone was becoming too much. His omega side was pleading for his alpha and it was becoming physically exhausting not having Minho around. 

“Minho, I have to tell you something.” Thomas said brokenly. 

“Thomas? What’s wrong?” Minho’s voice echoed over the receiver. 

“Minho.” Thomas paused he didn’t know how to say this. 

“Thomas, you can tell me. What’s wrong?” 

“Minho. I’m pregnant.” Thomas blurted. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for yelling screaming, accusations of being a slut or a whore omega that couldn’t keep his legs closed, but nothing came. 

“Are you sure?” 

Thomas nodded against the phone before saying yes. 

“Thomas how did this happen? You said you were on suppressants that your heats wouldn’t be as potent. You’re also on birth control!” Minho said 

“Thomas felt his eyes water. “I don’t know, Minho. Just please believe me when I say I didn’t plan this. I would never do this to you.” 

Minho sighed loudly. “I know you wouldn’t, Thomas. How far along are you?”

“5 months.” 

“F-five months? Thomas what are you thinking? Are you crazy? Most people can barely handle one without an alpha around.” 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Thomas whimpered

“I’ll be there by this evening.” Minho said. 

Thomas clenched his eyes shut. Minho attended a different school. He’d come to Glade University for a party and ended up in bed with Thomas for his heat and a week long stand. The sex had been amazing and they kept in touch, but Minho wasn’t interested in a relationship right now. Thomas had confessed to him before realizing he was pregnant and Minho had turned him down. 

Thomas sat in his apartment it was late evening. Minho would arrive any second. He’d spent the better part of the day crying at his decision. He’d never wanted to drag Minho into this. He planned to deal with this on his own, but he was just too weak to. Tears filled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and Thomas sighed in frustration. The hormones were affecting him way too much. 

There was a quick knock on the door and Thomas got up to answer. He opened the door to find a perfectly presentable Minho standing at the doorstep calmly. That was another thing. Minho was perfect in every way. He was way out of Thomas league. Even after Minho had agreed to help with his heat, Thomas had wondered why he even wanted to help. 

“You’ve gotten big.” Minho said breathlessly. 

Thomas nodded before letting Minho in. Minho took a seat on the couch and Thomas had already began feeling better. 

“So, you’re sure it’s mine?” 

Thomas nodded. “I haven’t had sex with anyone else since you Minho.” 

Minho bit his lip. “How do I know that?” 

“What-what are you saying?” 

“I just want to know for sure, Thomas. Please don’t take this the wrong way.” 

“Are you calling me a whore, Minho?!” Thomas glared, hands clenched. 

Minho’s eyes widened. “Never, Thomas. I’d never do something like that.” 

“I know because you were my first.” Thomas whispered. 

“I was your first time?” Minho asked shakily. He didn’t expect that. 

Thomas nodded. “It figures that the person with the mess of a life would even go far enough to mess it up even more.” Thomas said bitterly. 

“Don’t say that.” Minho said sadly. Minho knew abou Thomas’ back story. Thomas and him were friends even if Minho said he didn’t want a relationship with him. 

“But that’s what I am aren’t I? A mess of a person, a whore that got himself pregnant right after I was just getting my life back together.” 

“Thomas. You’re not a whore. I was your first time, and even if you had been sleeping around, you’re still not a whore.” 

“I’m sorry Minho. I didn’t want to drag you into this. I mean you’re perfect. You have everything together. You’d never want someone like me. No one would ever want me.” Thomas said as he laid his head against the armrest. 

Minho’s hands clenched. “That’s not true, Thomas.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Minho. You told me yourself. You don’t want me.” 

Minho looked at how broken Thomas was. This pregnancy was hitting him hard and without an alpha to quell the omega side of Thomas it was taking a horrible toll on his mind and body. 

“I do want you, Thomas.” 

Thomas eyes snapped to Minho. “Don’t lie to me, Minho. I’m already forcing you into an early fatherhood.” 

“No, Thomas, I lied. I do want you.” 

Thomas lifted his head. “Then why-” 

“I thought I didn’t deserve you.” Minho whispered. “Why would a strong person like you want some rich, smart alec guy like me. That week with your heat was absolutely amazing. I’d just met you a few days prior, but it was the best few nights of my life.” 

“But Minho,” Thomas’ eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you by rejecting you. It was because of me, not you. Never you.” Minho responded. “And I do want this child. I’ll help you as much as I can. We’ll do it together.” 

Thomas’ face formed into a soft smile. “Thank you, Minho. For deciding to stay with me and telling me the truth.” 

“I’m sorry I took so long.” Minho smiled as he stood up and pulled Thomas into a tight hug. 

“Does Teresa know?” Minho asked. 

“She’s been nagging me to tell you this for weeks.” Thomas laughed. 

Minho smiled brightly. “Can I?” he motioned to Thomas bulging stomach. 

Thomas nodded and lifted Minho’s hand to place it on his stomach. Minho stroked Thomas’ stomach lightly before turning and placing a soft kiss against Thomas’ cheek. Thomas turned his head and captured Minho’s lips. 

“Together.”


End file.
